Surviving The Jurassic
by BeckerJessLover
Summary: Jess feels that she needs some sort of field training so asks Becker but he says no, Lester agrees and says Jess needs training so under Becker's protection Jess goes out into the field but her and Becker fall through an anomaly that closes behind them, leaving them there and they must work together to home.
1. Field Training

**Field Training - Chapter 1 - Jess' POV**

Today marks the one year anniversary of the whole 'Armageddon' incident as I liked to call it and as I keep thinking back to that day I can't help but think I could have been a bigger help to Lester when the creatures got into the ARC if I had some sort of field training or something. I've had this conversation with Lester already and although he tells me that I was a big help to him I know he thinks the same thing, I don't even know how to shoot a real gun for crying out loud! I know since the incident though Lester is trying to push so everyone has combat training in case we are ever in that situation again which means I can finally get some field training but I'm not to sure when all of that will happen.

So I have decided to take matters into my own hands and come up with a plan to speak to Becker when I get into work and ask him if he can give me some sort of fire arms training or combat training or something to help me protect myself better and I know already that he is going to say no so I have come up with a good little plan to make him see my side of this. I don't know why but he thinks that I can't handle what they do, that I can't do it which is further from the truth, I may be sweet innocent kind Jess but when I need to I can kick ass… I just need some help learning to do that properly.

Pulling into my parking space I had a look around and seen Becker's truck already parked so I took a deep breath and called the lift to take me to the hub where I knew Becker would be because since the incident he is always at the hub to say hello to me every morning without fail then once I'm logged onto the ADD he will go back to his beloved armoury to do… whatever it is that he does in there. I honestly don't know how someone can spend so much time in an armoury with plastic guns that don't need cleaning or reloading and he does the inventory when he first comes into work so I have no idea what else he does in there, I'm not sure why he has an office.

Oh yeah Becker has an office, it's on the second floor a couple doors down from Matt but I don't see the point in him having it as he is hardly ever in there! He splits his time between the hub and the armoury and he probably goes in his office twice to fill out all of his field reports or something but apart from that he's never in there. Actually he is in there when we get a whole new load of recruits but that's mainly call the people who sent him the recruits and shout at them because the recruits sent are pathetic and miserable

I got to the ADD and as I knew he would be, Becker was hovering around the hub on his tablet looking for anomalies even though that was what the ADD was for but whatever makes him happy, I needed him to be a happy Becker today "Morning" I said confidently as he hovered closer to me.

"Morning Jess. Does everything look OK on there?" He asked indicating to the ADD.

"Of course" I answered and he turned off his tablet knowing I wouldn't lie to him.

He stayed still next to me for a few moments just watching what I was doing but then he seemed to move away from me and look on his tablet again when it made a beeping noise and he groaned in annoyance "Lester E-Mailed complaining about my spelling in the field reports… again" He said annoyed "I'm a shit speller and he knows it" He complained.

"Do you want me to sort them for you?" I asked and he nodded "Put the ones he wants you to redo on a memory stick then I'll do them for you" I said and he smiled and thanked me "While you here, can I talk to you later?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah sure. How about you come to my office around lunch and I'll also give you the memory stick then OK?" I nodded and he walked off to the lift, presumably to go to the armoury.

OK I can do this. I can be strong in front of Becker and demand to be given field training… no I can't I'm weak! I put my head in my hands as all the conversation possibilities ran through my mind and they varied from him being the greatest person ever and saying yes to him growing horns, a tail and shouting at me harsh enough to make me cry. Oh God please don't let me cry in front of him how pathetic would I seem then? He will not give me any sort of training if I start crying after being shouted at.

The morning seemed to drag but as the time drew closer and closer I became more nervous but no one seemed to notice as most people are a little bummed as it marked the one year anniversary of people losing friends and the demise of Phillip Burton who in the end didn't seem like the monster we all thought he was, he just simply didn't fully understand what he was doing.

Really I'm quite glad no one could see me this nervous because it means that I don't have to explain myself to anybody and listen to them tell me how my plan is going to fail and Becker will win I could just save my argument for Becker and not have to argue with anyone else about it, Abby knew my plan and during the morning she has been asking me if I was ready, if I was OK and all of that and of course I lied each time telling her I was fine, strong and ready when really I was nervous, weak and unprepared for the battle ahead of me.

When it got to lunchtime I handed my chair over to Connor so he could work whilst I had my meeting with Becker and they both wished me luck as I headed towards the lifts and to Becker's office. I knocked on the door and heard him faintly on the other side telling me to come in which I did and I closed the door behind me and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of his desk to him "Hi… here's the memory stick" He said and handed me a memory stick which I put in my pocket "Now what did want to speak about? Is it one of the men bothering you again? Are you in trouble or something?" He asked worriedly, it was sweet that he was worried about me but we all knew he wasn't worried enough to give me what I wanted.

"None of the guys are bothering me, I'm not in any trouble or anything like that but I wanted to talk to you about… well what today is. This time last year we were all fighting for our lives and we all thought we were going to die but by some miracle we didn't and we're still here but when I was trapped in here with Lester he knew exactly what to do and exactly how to get rid of the creatures and I just stood there behind him cowering like a little girl. Lester told me I was a big help to him that day but I can't help but think I could have been an even bigger help if I had some sort of field training, whether it be combat training or fire arms training… just something I was completely unprotected. If Lester had died I would have been on my own and defenceless but I didn't know how to shot a gun or fight, Becker I really want to have some field training" I explained to him.

He looked at me from his seat surprised that this was what I wanted to talk to him about, I could see in his eyes he didn't know how to respond to me but eventually he did "Jess you will never be put in a situation where you have got to shot or fight again so I don't see the point in giving you the training" He said.

"Liar! For whatever reason you just think that I can't handle it but you need to know that I am stronger then you think I am and I can handle it, what if something like that happens again but that time I'm not as lucky and something happens to me… are you going to be able to live with yourself knowing you could have helped that by showing me how to shot a gun or throw a decent punch?" I knew it was a cheap shot but I knew it would get a reaction out of him.

"This conversation is over as far as I'm concerned… in fact as far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened now leave" He stated which wasn't the reaction I wanted.

"Fine but you remember this conversation at my funeral" I told him angrily and walked out of the office slamming the door shut behind me and making my way down to the menagerie where Abby would be as it was the creature's feeding time.

As soon as I walked into her office she knew the conversation didn't go well and as I explained to her how the short conversation went she agreed that I probably shouldn't have told Becker my death would be on his hands as he does feel bad about the people that have died on his team and he does feel responsible for each of their deaths in some way or another but she also agreed with me that I should be given some sort of training to help me protect myself whether it be against a creature or a person.

When my lunch break was over I went back to the ADD and took Connor off so he could go on his lunch break and I had only been back on for thirty minutes when I got an E-Mail of Matt saying he heard mine and Becker's conversation from his office and he would have a word with Lester and Becker about it because he agrees that everyone who works here needs to be prepared for anything that can happen.

It was awesome that so many people were on my side but this sort of decision does land with Becker and if he says no then it's a no unless Lester tells him he has to and I'm not sure if Lester will or not but now my case was out there and it was about time people started listening to me for a change, I always seem to be ignored unless I was telling them how to get away from dinosaurs over the CCTV.

The amount of times I have helped Becker out with things, like his paperwork, I thought as I took the memory stick he gave me out of my pocket and I threw it on the desk in front of me and asked myself if Becker deserved my help after he spoke to me so rudely and told me to leave his office so rudely but we all knew I was going to do them for him because it was him who asked me, I know it sounds pathetic and it is pathetic but I can't help it. I'm drawn to Becker in a way that he isn't drawn to me which is why I do everything he asks me to and why I do him so many favours.

Becker was dick!


	2. Throwing A Good Punch

**Throwing A Good Punch - Chapter 2 - Jess' POV**

It's been two days since my argument with Becker and we haven't spoke at all, not even about work and today I have been called into Lester's office with Becker and Matt to discuss my proposal. I already knew Matt was on my side and Lester strongly agreed with what I was saying so I was hoping that I was going there and I was going to be told good news and everyone was going to agree with me and take my side then I can laugh in Becker's face!

As I walked into Lester's office everyone grew quite and I took a seat opposite Lester "Jess me and Matt have been discussing you proposal and we both think that it is a good idea considering you are a member of the core team I think that it's essential you get full field training like Abby, Emily and all the others have got. I think we've got good enough reason to think that maybe one day you may have to use the field training in a real life situation and we have lost too many people and I am certainly not going to lose anymore for any reason so from tomorrow for two weeks you will be given full training by Becker and if he has to go out for any field work you will be trained by Becker's second in command here then we'll let you go in the field under Becker's protection" Lester explained.

I smiled widely as Lester told me the news and seen Becker who was standing next to me tense more and more with each passing minute and I wanted nothing more then to face him and laugh but it's not a good idea in front of Lester plus I still feel quite bad about what I told him the other day about my death being on his hands if I died and I reminded myself that I needed to apologise to him before we start training tomorrow so there are no hard feelings between us, as we left the office Matt smiled and walked over to Emily and Becker was walking away and I chased after him "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, he nodded and we walked to his office "I just want to say that I am really sorry for what I said to you the other day, I was bang out of order and I had no right to say it" I told him.

"I know you didn't mean it and I'm sorry for being rude and telling you to leave" He said and I smiled at him "I don't want you to think that I'm being an asshole by not giving you field training and the reason I didn't want to give you it was not because I didn't think you could handle it, the reason was that I don't want to ever think about you in a situation where you have to use your field training… you are supposed to be safe sitting at your computer and I have promised myself after the… incident that I won't ever let you be in that situation again that I will protect you from anything" He explained.

"I know everyone here sees me as the little girl who can't handle real life, who's obsessed with wearing colourful clothes and eating chocolate and they think that's all I am and I want to show everyone that they are wrong about me! That I'm not useless like they think I am" I told him.

"Jess no one here thinks you're worthless, in fact everyone here has nothing but nice and good things to say about you and what you do here. Do you know how many of my men tell me they're alive because of you spotting something out of the corner of your eye on CCTV or you've sent a medical team already because you thought someone was going to get hurt or you've listened and heard someone's cry for help through the comm system when the rest of us can't… most of my team are still alive because of you" He told me and it made me smile to hear that I was doing a good job.

After our heart to heart conversation we hugged it out and I went and relieved Connor of the ADD and took over and as he walked away he mumbled something about people being late and inconsiderate or something and I rolled my eyes at him, he was always like this when he was tired. I remembered when him and Abby lived with me and when we had to get up for work in the morning he would just complain the whole way there until around 11am when he would turn into normal Connor and it was only 8am now so we had a few hours to go until Connor was back to his normal self.

It was only an hour later when the alarms started blaring around the ARC and the team rushed over to me to collect their black boxes and the information they would need "Anomaly at Cussac Road College, co-ordinates 12353, estimated journey time 8 and a half minutes. Hacked into CCTV feed no incursions as of yet. Second team and medical team on stand by" I told them and they ran off to save the world once again.

Watching the CCTV I did a sweep of the whole place and there was no one in there and no creature incursions and as I got back to the camera that was filming the anomaly I watched as the team locked the anomaly and Becker post two guards next to it as he, Matt and Emily went to do a thorough sweep of the place in case I missed something… not that I was "Building clear" Becker said into comms.

The team came back and posted their black boxes on the stands and I started to retrieve information from them when a bar of chocolate landed in front of me and when I looked up I seen Becker smiling down at me "Just to say sorry for the other day" He said and walked away.

**Becker's POV**

I walked into work carrying all my training gear for today was the beginning of Jess' training that she so desperately wanted and I have made sure that I have got the training room all to myself today and have also made sure to block all the windows to make sure no one can look inside and put Jess off what she was doing, Lester told me to train her like I trained everyone else and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Jess came in and I was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing one of her inappropriate skirts and was in fact wearing something sensible. She was wearing a white t-shirt and some blue shorts (sensible but short shorts not that I'm surprised) and a pair of white Nike trainers, she had her hair in two plaits, one of each side.

"OK Lester told me to train you like I would train anyone else and that's what I'm going to do. So first I want you to warm up and I want you to just do a light jog around the room doing two laps OK?" She nodded and done her two laps "Great now I want you I want you to do two more laps but faster" She did another two laps "Great now I want you to go another two and this time I want you faster" She did those two laps "OK now you've warmed up and got all your muscles working, me and you are going to do a little combat training. First we're going to do blocks" I told her how to hit me and showed her how to block the hit "You've always got to be one step ahead of the person you're fighting" I went to attack her and she blocked me and I went and stood behind her "Now what if I was behind you? And you can't hit my balls, if I was behind you and grabbed you with one hand around your throat and one arm around you stomach locking both your arms to your side?" I asked her.

She struggled getting out of my grip but finally managed it by elbowing me in the stomach and stepping on my foot at the same time which was a good move "Although if a guy did come at me from behind then I would go for the balls" She stated.

"A guy would be expecting that, lately if men are attacking women from behind they usually have their lower bodies moved away from their victim so they can't reach the balls" I explained and we went again and this time she got out of it faster, it still took her a little while but she was faster "Make sure you do a different move every time" I told her when she went to elbow me for the third time. After that I decided to work her up on her punch so I held my hands up and told her to punch me and when she punched me I could see she put all her effort into it but it wouldn't do much damage to a person let alone a creature "When you throw a punch put your weight behind it and move your hips with the punch, look I'll show you" I walked over to the punching bag and threw a punch at it then I held me hand up to Jess "OK go on, remember use all you weight" I told her and she threw a punch but missed my hand and was about to fall so I grabbed her "You OK?" I asked.

"I'm just not good at throwing a punch" She said "I've never been a good fighter, even when I was a kid and me and my brother would play fight he used to beat the shit out of me because I couldn't throw a punch" She admitted.

"It's not easy but as well as using your weight and moving your hips with the punch you have also gotta believe you can throw a good punch, if you think it's going to be shit then it will be… now come on do it again" I said and she huffed tiredly "You're not going to lunch until you throw a good punch" I told her.

She looked at me like I was insane! "You can't do that" She said.

"Yes I can. Today you're one of my new recruits and you need to be able to fight well and if you can't you fail and you're not one to fail Jess so do it… punch me!" I said and she punched but it wasn't a good one still so time for plan B… make her mad.

"Becker I can't throw a punch!" She shouted.

"You want everyone here to think that you're a failure? That you can't do it? You're to weak to do it? You can't handle it? That's what everyone is going to think when they find out you can't throw a punch. I didn't have you down a failure Jess I thought you would fight and work until you done it, if you can't throw a punch then you're gonna become someone's bitch like when you were a kid and you were your brothers bitch, you want that all your life. You wanna die because you can't throw a punch? I'm not sure I wanna give you this training if your gonna cry and wine about not doing it, I don't have quitters on me team" With each word I saw her get angrier and angrier "Hit me Jess, go on hit me!" I shouted and she threw a punch… and it hurt.

"Did I do it?" She asked and I nodded "Yes! I can throw a punch!" She said and we threw a few more punches before we went off for lunch "Well done on making my angry, it was a good plan" She stated.


	3. In The Field

**In The Field - Chapter 3 - Becker's POV**

Today was Jess' last day of training and me and Lester had spoke and it was discussed that on the next anomaly alert Jess would come out with the core team under my protection obviously so nothing would happen to her but you know what Jess is like she is the most clumsy person I have ever known in my life! She can trip over air but she had done all her training and she put her all into it, I've got to say that I was really impressed with her from the first day we started training until now she has shown great strength and I was proud of her. No one ever thought Jess would be able to stick the training out but she proved everyone wrong and although everyone already had respect for her because of the job she did I think the respect everyone had for her now was throw the roof she deserved it.

I walked into the training room and seen Jess on the punching bag already I could see the sweat down her back on her top which meant she had already been here for some time which confused me because she was always a couple minutes late "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked as I approached her.

She stopped what she was doing and took her headphone's out "I was just getting in some last minute training before you came in, I've got a feeling there's going to be an anomaly today so I went to be in tip top shape" She told me "Are we training today?" She asked.

"No you're done" I told her.

"Great, I'm going to go and shower and change and get ready for my first anomaly shout" She said excitedly before leaving the training room and walked towards the showers.

It was only a couple of hours later when the anomaly alarms started blaring out around the ARC and I could see how excited Jess was so I made sure she had her EMD and an extra power pack and I made sure that in the bed of the truck there was a five survival pack and a first aid kit like I always did then she got in the passenger seat of the truck and I drove us towards the anomaly spot, Connor locked the anomaly and I kept Jess next to me as we did a sweep of the area to make sure nothing had come through and I had Jess' stand in Sarah on the ADD at the ARC who was intercepting 999 calls to see if anyone has called in about a mysterious animal or a strange animal attack but everything seemed quiet which wasn't always a good thing.

"I've got something, it's an emergency call asking for the police because someone's found a body that's been ripped in half" Sarah said over the comms.

Me, Matt, Jess, Connor, Abby and Emily went to the body and had a look around but there was nothing there not even the person who made the call which was weird.

"OK Jess you go with Becker, Emily you with me and Connor you go with Abby. We're going to split up and see if we can find something… anything… if you do radio through straight away" Matt ordered and we all did as we were told.

**Jess' POV**

I was walking around with Becker and looking out for anything significant that could help but everything just seemed quiet which seemed strange to me considering the time of day and the fact that we were in London it was just too quiet "Becker I think we're close to… something… at this time of day in London around here is normally busy but it's quiet there's no one around" I explained to Becker.

"Do you have the feeling your being watched?" Becker asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" I answered.

"OK I've got a plan, if we are being watched whatever it is that's watching us it's going to follow us at a distance so if we lead it back to the anomaly sight and get everyone to clear out and see if we can get it to come out and play" He suggested.

We agreed on the plan and Becker spoke to Matt through the comms and told the soldiers at the anomaly to take the trucks apart from his and move them away and to make it seem like there was no one there apart from Becker and me so we can lure it out and shot it through the anomaly and made sure the anomaly was unlocked but he wanted the soldiers close enough in case anything does come through they can just shot it back through. I walked next to Becker towards the anomaly and we were both nervous knowing that we were being watched and followed but not knowing what direction the creature was going to be coming from.

"I've seen it, it's a megalosaurus, it's a meat eater and it's coming in from the left" Connor said over the comms.

"OK Becker carry on leading it towards the anomaly and don't let on you know what side it's coming from, make sure it goes through the anomaly" Matt said and we carried on walking.

I could see the anomaly in front of me so we made a beeline for it then we heard the footprints coming at us so we started running towards the anomaly but managed to stop in time just before we went through and moved out of the way as the megalosaurus went through the anomaly and Becker ran over to his truck to get a locking device and I was left to guard the open anomaly, Becker given me his big EMD in case it did come through and I made sure I was stood a good distance away so I wasn't injured.

Something was coming through the anomaly so I took aim and was going to wait until I could see what was coming through and I seen it was the megalosaurus coming back so I started shooting and it disappeared back through so I lowered the EMD but I heard a roar and it came back through and it towered over me, I took aim and started firing at it. Becker started running towards us with another large EMD in his hand and as he ran to us the megalosaurus turned and it's tail hit me knocking me into the anomaly.

**Becker's POV**

I watched as Jess was knocked into the anomaly and I was about to go in after her but remembered the survival kit and first aid kit in my truck so I called out on the comms for everyone to come and help with the incursion as I ran back to my truck and got what I needed then I made sure that the creature was busy "I'm going in after Jess" I said through the comms and ran through the anomaly. When I got through the anomaly all I could see was trees and more greenery around me and I couldn't see Jess anywhere and there was no footprints to indicate that she had walked away somewhere but she wasn't stupid… she knew to stay next to the anomaly if she couldn't get back through herself "Jess?" I called out obviously not to loud but loud enough for her to hear me if she was near by.

"Becker?" I heard her voice say so I followed her voice and found her sitting up against a tree holding her shoulder in pain "My shoulder hurts, I think I've dislocated it" She said and with one look I could see that she had indeed dislocated it and I knew it was going to hurt her putting it back in place but I wanted to get her back through the anomaly first I didn't want to do it here.

"Jess I'm going to help you up and we're going to get you a medic" I told her and She nodded ready for the move so I went round to the other side of her and helped her up by her good shoulder and we started walking towards the anomaly which was only a minute and a half walk away but when we got to the anomaly spot it was gone, the anomaly had closed "I could've sworn this was the right place" I mumbled to myself.

"The anomaly is closed isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah" I answered "C'mon let's go and find somewhere to set up camp" I told her and we found an area similar to what Connor and Abby had described to have been staying in when they were stuck through the anomaly for a year, it was hidden well enough nothing should detect us but if they did the entrance was so small nothing would be able to get through. I made sure Jess was comfortable then I got the first aid kit out and rolled up some bandages thickly "Jess I want you to bite on these OK and I am going to fix your shoulder and it's going to hurt but you have got to try and stay as quiet as possible" I told her and she just nodded as she bit down on the bandages. I made Jess stand up and I stood in front of her "Put your head into my chest, it will muffle the scream a little more" I told her and she did as she was told.

I lifted her injured arm slowly until it was nearly upright which was when the pain really started settling in, she muffled a scream as I lifted her arm and I heard it pop back into place so I let go and sat her down on the floor and got out an arm sling and did the sling for her, she took the bandages out of her mouth and breathed heavily "Thanks" She said weakly so I reached into the survival kit and handed her some water "Becker what are we going to do?" She asked me panicked.


	4. Rhamphorhynchus

**Rhamphorhynchus - Chapter 4 - Jess' POV**

Marking the tree I seen that we have been here now for five days which didn't seem true it seemed like it had been weeks by now, time here just seemed to go so slow here and I knew it was taking it's toll on Becker because he was doing all the work where I still had a sling on my arm from the dislocated shoulder. Becker had been amazing since we had been here he had been out collecting food every day and making sure I was OK all the time and he knew I was getting bored so I had been given the job of cooking which was difficult with one arm so he helped me with that as well, to be honest I was starting to feel a little useless and was hoping I could take this sling off soon and get back to normal because my shoulder wasn't that sore anymore but I'll wait and see what Dr Becker has got to say when he gets back from getting food.

Becker got back with a large fish and some plants he knew were OK to eat and we went to work cooking the fish for tonight "Becker do you think I could take the arm sling off?" I asked him.

"Stand up a minute and we'll have a look" He said and I stood up from my spot and he stood in front of me and took my arm out of the sling and started moving it around and doing all sorts of stuff and asked me if it but it didn't it just felt stiff after keeping it in the sling for a few days "OK then you can take it off" He said and I smiled wide before lowering my arm down to my side moving my shoulder around a little to make it better "Want me to massage it?" He asked and I nodded.

Why had I never had a massage off Becker before? He was amazing at this! It actually felt like heaven and I had to actually stop myself from moaning in pleasure it was… heaven. If things don't work out at the ARC for him he could always do this for a living I will be there everyday "How did you become so good at this?" I asked him as he finished.

He laughed for a moment "I did a physical therapy course at college years ago and massages was a part of the final exam" He said and we went back to cooking our dinner "Maybe if we don't get back to the ARC I can sell my massage services to the dinosaurs" He joked and we just laughed but then I thought about what he said, what if we didn't get back home? What if we wasn't lucky like Abby and Connor and we didn't make it home? What if me and Becker have to stay here together for the rest of our lives? "You OK?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about getting home and what if we don't get home and we're stuck here for the rest of our lives. It would be so much easier to see into the future and I would be able to tell if we get home or not and we can't get home then maybe we should give our selves up to hungry dinosaurs because I don't think I could stay and live here for the rest of my life. How long is my life going to be living here? Connor and Abby didn't look all that healthy when they got back after a year" I explained to him.

Becker stopped cooking and sat down properly looking at me "I know how you feel because I feel the same way… I wish I knew the future too because I want to know if we can't get home and like you say if we couldn't get home I would go and end it quick" He said to me "But we don't know if we can get home or not so I am going to fight until I get an answer and I am not going to let you get eaten by a dinosaur and leave me here on my own" He told me and I laughed "So you're stuck with me" He said.

Well I guess if I had to be stuck here with anyone then Becker was a good person to be with as he had all of training needed to survive in a place like this and although I could now throw a punch that wasn't going to fight off a dinosaur would it? Our EMDs were running out of juice, to be honest I was surprised they hadn't run out already.

As night fell the creatures came alive and it was at night that I became scared of this place all of the creatures become curious and usually get too close for comfort and it was at night that the creatures became the most aggressive. You could hear them fighting at night trying to get a meal to survive another day, when me and Becker go out in the morning we usually smell the carcases then we see them near our hide out meaning there was bigger creatures getting closer and closer to us.

I'm not sure how much more of this that I can take it was starting to take its toll on both me and Becker as we wasn't getting much sleep and we were rationing on food so we wasn't eating properly which wasn't a good mix. It was draining every day to wake up and look for food, me and Becker needed a nap after that but we were too scared to sleep so we took turns taking watch and Becker was on watch more then I was telling me that I needed to get my strength up and that he would be OK but he was starting to look ill. His face looks thinner and he was so tired and yawning all the time, you wouldn't believe that it had only been 5 days since we got her it feels like a lifetime.

When I woke up Becker was just getting ready to go out and get something to eat for us and some water from a river he had seen and because the water went through a little rocky waterfall the water was fresh and didn't taste salty so we were going to stock up. Becker said he would be no longer then 45 minutes like he normally was and then he left armed with an EMD which was very low on charge and a stick we had carved a point.

More then an hour later Becker still hadn't returned back from his hunting trip and I was starting to get worried about him so I grabbed my EMD which was also low on charge but it would do if I needed it and I set off in the direction of our hunting track, we always kept to the same track for the reason that if one went missing we could go down the trail and find the other. I had gotten to the river and there was still no sign of Becker or his EMD or anything it was as if he had just disappeared into thin air without a trace.

I was going to call out a but I didn't want to risk attracting any unwanted company so I decided against it and looked around the immediate area and found Becker's EMD laying on the ground just before a big set of trees and it was dead he had used all the shots on something but whatever it was seems to have taken him there was blood on the ground so something had taken him but I wasn't sure what just yet. I listened out for cries of help of cries of pain but there was nothing it was just eerily quiet "Becker?" I called out but not to loudly.

Above me I heard something screeching so I looked up and seen what looked like a pterosaur but it was smaller and didn't look like it would have the strength to pick up a human body but it was the only creature in the area so I watched where it was flying and followed it into the trees and seen Becker's body slumped against a tree with blood on his face. I rushed over to him and checked his pulse and he was still alive so I shook him a few times to wake him up but he wouldn't wake so I slapped him across the face and he jolted awake "What happened?" He asked me looking around in confusion.

"You were gone so I came and looked for you and followed a creature to you, do you not remember anything?" I asked him.

"I remember getting to the river and I was aiming for a fish and I heard something so I looked up and on the other side of the river there was a rhamphorhynchus… a small pterosaur and it stared at me before taking flight so I started running and it had some friends waiting for me and they attacked me, we need to get back to the hideout" He said and tried to stand up but he struggled so I helped him and we started moving back towards the trail to the hideout.

When we got back to the hideout I helped him sit down and I started cleaning up his wounds, he took his top off to reveal more cuts over his torso and back where he had obviously been cornered by them and attacked so I cleaned up his wounds on his chest and stomach the whole time I couldn't believe that I was touching Becker's chest and toned stomach it was amazing but of course I wish the circumstances were different "Are you sure you'll be OK?" I asked him.

"Jess I'll be fine I promise you it's just a few scratches… and bites" We both chuckled "I didn't manage to get anything to eat" He told me.

"Well that's OK I'll go out you stay here and rest OK" He nodded knowing not to argue with me and try and act like a superhero, I told him I would be back soon with food and I was. I came back twenty five minutes later and seen him asleep so I just started preparing breakfast and the smell must have woken him because he woke up moments later "Sorry didn't mean to wake you" I told him.

"It's OK I should probably be helping you anyway" He said and started cutting up the fish.

"I'm so sick of fish, we need to see if there's anything else round here that we can eat apart from fish and plants, maybe we get something with a little meat on. What about one of them rhamphorhynchus' I mean they're birds so they can't taste that bad… we'll never know unless we try" I told him.

"I'm gonna stay clear of them for a while" He said and went back to cutting his fish.

**I have had major writers block with this chapter and I really do apologise if it's rubbish! xx**


	5. Moved

**Moved - Chapter 5 - Jess' POV**

It's been a few days since Becker was attacked and he had been acting like he was fine but I heard him groaning in pain every time he made a big move. He said he wasn't in pain but when I cleaned his wounds last night all he did was call out in pain when he moved and that was before I cleaned the wound and I knew he wasn't cleaning them as much as he said he has been because they didn't look all that good. I didn't want him getting an infection and dying on me or something like that, I can't survive out here without him so he better start cleaning them and keeping himself alive.

When I came back with _MORE_ fish for dinner I seen Becker sitting against a tree drinking some water, I smiled at him in greeting and he took them off my to start cooking them and I slumped down next to him "I was going to go to the river and have a wash but I don't want to go alone so maybe after dinner we can both go for a quick wash before it gets dark" I told him and he nodded as he put the fish over the fire.

After dinner we went down to the river and we both stripped down but we turned away from each other as we didn't want the other to see us and once in the river we went under the water so we couldn't see each other and we had a wash. We normally washed separately but when I was down here getting fish earlier I felt like I was being watched and it made me uneasy.

Becker said he was getting out so I turned around but when I heard him stand up I took a sneaky look and smirked to myself and turned around before he could see me, well all I could say was that Becker was a very gifted man I was impressed. He said that he was dressed and wasn't looking so I got out as well and got dressed too but I knew he looked I felt his eyes watching me "Nice view?" I asked and turned around when I was covered.

He looked down "Sorry" He said "Let's head back to camp" He told me and I nodded and we started walking back towards our camp but I got that feeling again that something was watching me and I knew Becker got it too because he soon stiffened and started looking around "You got that feeling?" He asked me and I nodded "Stand still and go back to back with me that way we have visual on all angels" He told me and I did what I was told.

After a couple of minutes we started walking towards our camp site again and we were about 5 meters away from it when we were attacked, I felt a heaviness on top of me and seen Becker laying over me trying to protect me from whatever was there "It's a herd of dilophosaurus'" He shouted out and I could tell he was in pain.

"If we can make it to camp they won't be able to get in there we'll be safe we just need to make a run for it" I told him and he nodded.

We jumped up off the floor and ran to the camp and they followed, they tried to get in but the gap was too small for them so we just stayed in there but I knew we were going to have to move they knew we were here and they would wait us out but how was we going to leave without them getting us first, we just managed to get in here without one of them biting Becker's leg off so how were we going to outrun them? We needed to come up with a plan to get out of here but we needed to be somewhere where close to the anomaly in case it opens again but far enough that we can get rid of them.

"Becker how are we going to get out of here without being seen? They are going to wait us out" I told him.

"Yeah I know they'll wait us out but I don't know how we're going to get out of here. We are going to have to try and plan something because if they want in then they will get in no matter how small the gap is they will fight their way in and get us" He explained to me.

I seen him wince and made him turn around and I had a look at his back where I seen a deep 6 inch gash across his back that had ripped his shirt so I started tending to it "You need to stop getting yourself hurt, I'm running out of antiseptic" I told him with a laugh and he laughed too "I'm serious stop hurting yourself" I said again.

Night fell and we knew that this was going to be the perfect opportunity for the dilophosaurus' to try and attack us as it was dark and we wouldn't be able to see them so we knew we had to leave now because the darkness could work to our advantage as they might not be able to see us and we had quite a good plan in mind. We were going to climb up the trees and climb across them, from there we would be able to see down and see where the dilophosaurus' are and we were going to sleep in a tree tonight then during day light we were going to make a new camp.

Me and Becker got ourselves comfortable on a tree and I started to drift off to sleep when I heard Becker making some uncomfortable noises so I turned to ask him what was wrong but I seen him looking down at his trousers and seen that he was.. Excited… to use a word of better term. I looked away before he could see me looking and pretended to go to sleep. What the hell could he be excited about? We're living in the Jurassic with dinosaurs who are trying to kill us with no means of getting home. Maybe he couldn't help it and it was just one of them things that he couldn't stop happening.

It didn't take long before I could hear Becker unzip his trousers and then I could hear the unmistakable sound of him releasing himself and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was pretending that I was asleep but it was hard to keep still and quiet as I listened to him, I tried thinking of other things to take my mind off it but I could hear him still. Could he not tone down the noise a little? I heard him… finish… he did his trousers back up and he made some small shuffling sounds and then he was quiet "Sorry" His voice said so he must have known that I was really awake.

The birds singing woke me from my sleep but I seen that it was still slightly dark but I could see the sun starting to rise behind some trees so I sat there and watched as the sun raised into the air and lit up the day. It was a nice sight to see and I wish I had a camera to take a picture of it so I could keep the image for the rest of my life. I heard Becker stir and looked over to see him waking up "Morning" I said to him.

"Morning… listen I just want to say sorry for last night I know you were awake even though you were pretending to be asleep, thanks for that by the way, I couldn't help it… sorry" He explained to me.

"It's OK don't worry about it" I told him.

"Great. Wanna start looking for a new place to set up camp?" He asked.

Three hours later we were still looking for a place to set up camp as everywhere we went it was already claimed territory so we had to move and we ended up very far away from where we first was in some mountains, we found an opening like a small cave and decided that this was the best place we would be able to find, it was to high up for the smaller predators to get to and to small of an entrance for the flying predators to get in so there were very limited threats up here and we could still see the anomaly sight but it was a 15 minute walk there if it opened and that was if we didn't see any dinosaurs on the way.

We were running out of supplies fast so that anomaly needed to open soon if it was ever going to open "The river that ran by our old camp comes through round here, I'm going to go and get some water" Becker told me and picked up our water bottles and made his way down towards the river, from here I would be able to see him at the river so I would know if he was in trouble or something, really this place is pretty great!

I watched as Becker got us some water and then he started stripping his clothes off, he was obviously going to have a wash and it felt wrong watching so I went back inside and started setting up our sleeping bags and everything else. The entrance to the cave was small but inside was pretty big but width wise and it wasn't small length wise but you could see where the wall was making it just a hole in the mountains.

Becker came back and handed me my water bottle "Sorry I was so long I had a wash myself and washed my clothes a little and had to wait for them to dry" He explained.

"That's OK" I told him.

"I found some berries but I don't know if we can eat them or not" He told me and held his hand out which had strawberry sized berries in them. We argued for 10 minutes about who was going to try the berries and it came down to a coin toss and Becker lost which meant he had to eat a berry to see if they were safe "They're fine" He said.

I took some of the berries and ate them and he was right they were nice and they were fruity and it was a nice taste to have when we had been living off fish and other plants we had found in the area but they didn't really have much taste "I could eat these all day!" I told him.

"It's a good job I got loads then" He said and emptied out a little bag he had in his pocket onto his sleeping bag "I've been thinking about the food we've been living off and I think you were right with what you said about us maybe getting some meat. we'd have to be careful about what it was though because we don't want to become ill… there are no hospitals around here to help us" He explained.

We had decided to try capture, kill, cook and eat a Rhamphorhynchus like the ones that tried to kill Becker because they were a bird and we ate birds at home so we could do that but the hard part was capturing and killing one as they were pack animals. If we tried to attack one then they would all attack us and they would more then likely make a meal out of us but we knew their hunting grounds so we just had to lure one to us where Becker would make the kill and he said he would do all the gory stuff I would just do the cooking and eating which worked great for me "Let's go" I said and we left our cave off to find food.


	6. The Kiss

**No prizes for guessing what happens in this chapter haha!**

**The Kiss - Chapter 6 - Becker's POV**

The sun shining in my eyes woke me from my light sleep but I knew it was really early because the sun wasn't fully up in the sky yet there was still at least a quarter of the sun still to come up, I looked over at Jess and seen her still fast asleep looking as beautiful and as peaceful as normal. How she looks so peaceful whilst asleep when we're stuck in this situation is a mystery to me! Since being stuck here me and Jess have grown so close and the other night she fell asleep on my shoulder and I had my arm around her it was like a couple. I've had feelings for Jess for a while and being stuck in this situation with her it's brought us closer together and I think things are becoming a little more tense between us, especially when we go to wash in the lake we secretly have a sneak peak at each other, I know she looks at me and she knows I look at her and I know soon we're just going to combust.

It wasn't long until Jess woke up and she smiled at me warmly before getting out of her sleeping bag and put her hands over the fire "It's a bit cold today" She commented and wrapped her arms around herself "I need to go for a wash but it's too cold" She said and laughed.

"Well if you want to go for a wash you can use my towel as well if you want so you have two" I told her.

"I might go later if it warms up a little" She said and I just nodded. Jess gasped and pointed at the sun where we saw something flying past the sun and it looked amazing "There are so many times since we've been here that I wish I had a camera with me, some of the sights are amazing" She stated.

Me and Jess decided that we were sick and tired of sitting in here all day so we decided to go for a little wonder around and see if we can find anything else to eat maybe or see if we can recover anything we left behind in our old camp and we took our bags with us that had our stuff for a wash and I promised Jess that if she got cold then I would let her use my towel.

We went back to our old camp but there was nothing there worth taking back it was just rubbish mainly then we walked to the river and after I made sure the coast was clear for any predators "I'm going to go and fish whilst you have a wash" I said to Jess who started taking her shoes off.

"Why? Can't you control yourself?" She asked with a laugh.

"I just thought that you would want some privacy but you know… if you want me to wash too and have a sneaky peak at my butt then just ask" I said and she pulled a shock face "Yeah you can pull that face I've seen you looking" I laughed.

"Yeah well I've seen you looking too" She said and started taking the rest of her clothes off and she got into the river taking her clothes with her giving them a wash too, when she had washed them she gave them to me so I could hang them up to dry in the sun. Whilst she washed her clothes I washed mine and I hung them up next to mine and slipped into the river as her back was to me. Jess turned around obviously hearing me getting into the water and she smirked at me before swimming over to me "Let's go swimming" She called out to me.

Me and Jess went for a swim around and we had a laugh and we seemed to forget that we were stuck in a horrible place not knowing if we were going to ever make it home, all of that left our minds and we enjoyed ourselves for a change. We were throwing water at each other and I dunked her under a couple of time and she tried to do it to me but when she jumped up she exposed her chest and she gasped in shock before putting her shoulders under water "Jessica!" I said in mock shock.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it" She said embarrassed.

"Well best sight I've seen in here" I told her.

She swam over to me and just stood in front of me and we just stared at each other for a moment before she put her hands on my shoulders and moved them up my neck until they grabbed my cheeks and she moved her head towards me and I moved my head towards her and we ended up kissing. I felt her body move closer to mine and our chests touched.

We pulled away after a few moments and she smiled at me before swimming behind me and getting out of the river, I turned around and seen her getting dressed and she had turned around to get dressed so I got out and got dressed too "We should probably get back" She said and I nodded not trusting myself to speak and we started walking back to camp.

When we got back to camp she laid down in her sleeping bag "You cold?" I asked her and she nodded so I got my spare jumper and threw it over to her "Put that on" I told her and she put it and went back into her sleeping back only keeping her head out so she could see and breath.

"How are you not cold?" She asked me.

"I don't know" I said laughing and shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm going to go for a nap" She said and I nodded before she turned around so she wasn't facing the sun.

Jess' POV

When I woke up from my nap I seen that Becker wasn't here but I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Becker walking into our camp with a massive fish, it was easiest the biggest fish we had eaten so far "How long have I been asleep?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Only an hour or so" He answered and sat down next to me, I took off his jumper and gave it back to him telling him that I was warmer now.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier actually… in the river when we kissed…" I started but Becker cut me off.

"I know you want to forget about it and pretend it never happened" He said.

"Actually I want to tell you that after all this time of me having this crush on you it takes us being stuck in the Jurassic for us to finally kiss. I know I haven't made my feelings subtle since we met and I'm pretty glad that you kissed me back instead of pushing me away but if you do want to forget about the kiss then that's OK I can forget about it and we can go back to normal if that is what you want" I explained to him.

He smirked before shifting so his leg was touching my leg and he put his arm around me "I don't want to forget about the kiss, in fact I want to kiss you some more if that's OK with you" He said.

I looked up at him and our lips were just an inch away from each other and I nodded slightly and we leaned in close and we ended up kissing again. He leaned over me and I laid down so he was above me, his leg went in between mine and our hands wrapped around each other. His tongue licked my bottom lip wanting entrance and I gave it to him, our tongues battled each other both wanting dominance and of course Becker was the dominant one as always.

We pulled apart when air became a must and sat back up, I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped both my arms around his and he rested his head on top of my head "I have wanted to kiss you for so long" I told him and I heard him chuckle "I'm serious" I said.

"I know and I've wanted to kiss you as well" He said and kissed the top of my head "How about we have some berries?" He asked I nodded and he got up and went into his bag and brought out the berries handing me some.

"I absolutely love these!" I exclaimed.

Me and Becker sat around all day hugging and kissing each other all day "You look so different with clothes on covering your boobs" He said and I nudged him and we laughed "Now I'm kissing you can I look without being sneaky now when we wash?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his cheeks.

"We'll see" I said and winked at him.


	7. A Night Under The Stars

**A Night Under The Stars - Chapter 7 - Jess' POV**

I was really getting sick and tired of this routine of getting up in the morning then going hunting and for a wash then coming back cooking something to eat then just sitting around until dinner time when we were hungry and cooking dinner it was boring and tiring even though we don't really do anything. Becker was getting sick and tired of it too and even though he sometimes went out to go for a run and to do some exercise he knew he was starting to get out of shape a little, he was losing the muscle he had and it was driving him crazy which is why he went over an hour and a half ago to do some exercise to make himself feel better.

Sitting here on my own was more boring because when Becker was here I at least had someone to talk to but now I just had the little insects that had worked their way to camp for the berries but we had hid them away so they couldn't get them and make them dirty. Speaking of dirty I feel dirty no matter how many washes I had in the river I still feel dirty and horrible I would kill for a hot bubble bath right now with candles and my wireless speakers listening to some Katy Perry, oh a girl can dream.

When I thought about home I just made myself depressed so I tried not to think about it but sometimes I just couldn't help it I just wanted a hot bubble bath, a fat chocolate cake, a Chinese and my bed that was all I wanted! Instead I am hiding in a small cave from dinosaurs without hot water and the clothes I had came here in however long ago it was we got here and a sleeping bag on the ground. I think the most sleep me and Becker got at night was about four hours and even then we wake up during the night it was terrible, if we ever make it back home then I am taking a year off the ARC and I am just going to sleep for a whole year.

I heard walking and seen Becker walk towards me looking exhausted "I was going to go and have a wash but I thought you might want one too so I came back" He said and I stood up grabbing what I would need and walked towards Becker and we walked together, hand in hand, towards the river where we stripped off and got into the river. Becker washed our clothes as I just swam around a little then by the time I reached him again he was putting the clothes over a branch on a tree to dry them out.

Me and Becker had seen each other in full nakedness many times but we hadn't actually had sex yet which I knew Abby and Connor wouldn't believe if we could tell them. We both wanted to but the problem was that we didn't have anything to keep us… safe so to speak. I knew there was the 'pull out' method but neither of us wanted to risk it because say I got pregnant out here I wouldn't be able to bare a child I would probably have a miscarriage and there wasn't anything out here that could help, there were no doctors or hospitals or a chemist for pain relief nothing so I wasn't risking it.

Don't get me wrong me and Becker haven't had sex but that doesn't mean we haven't done other things, I won't go into detail but I will say he's a very… giving guy.

When Becker got back in the water I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips and the second we started kissing I felt him start to get excited, we pulled away and I just smiled at him and he kissed me again before I had a chance to make a joke about it and I kissed him back and all to soon the kiss turned heated and urgent but we needed air so we pulled away which I knew he didn't like so to make it up to him I put my hand under the water and well… I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what happened next.

After our exciting wash we went and checked our clothes and seeing they were all dry we dried ourselves off and got dressed and made our way back to camp but by the time we got there it was starting to get dark to Becker started to make dinner for us whilst I aired out our sleeping bags. As soon as dinner was made we ate in silence and the stars were shining above us "You never see them this clear at home" I told him and he just chuckled lightly "You know I was day dreaming about a hot bubble bath earlier… I hope we get home soon" I told him and put me head on his shoulder and we sat there looking at the sky.

"We will get home soon I know it. I bet Connor is working on some way to open an anomaly like he did for Burton and they're trying to get us home" He said and we both looked at where the anomaly once was "I tell you what. When we get home I promise to take you out somewhere nice and then when I take you home I am going to have sex with you and it will be the best sex you've ever had" He said and we both laughed.

I took my head off his shoulder and looked at him, he turned to face me and then our lips met. He laid me down on the ground and put his hand on my bum as I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him to me I didn't want to let him do. His hand went around to the front and he started putting his hand in places and he started working his magic but stopped when I was getting close and he knew I was because he smirked at me "I hate you" I said with a moan.

"No you don't" He replied still smirking before leaning in and kissing me.

Becker came back up and laid down next to me, I sorted myself out and laid my head on his chest as he put his arm around me and we looked up at the sky and seen the stars shining bright "It's a shame we don't see them like this in London" I told him.

"Are you still going on about not seeing the stars in London?" He asked.

"But look at them they're beautiful and we can't see them at home and it's a shame" I said. After looking at the stars for a while I started to feel sleepy and before I knew it my eyes were closed and I was in a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark but I could see that the sun was starting to come up but I was tired I didn't want to be awake I wanted to go back to sleep but I my body wouldn't let me and I became angry at my body for not letting me sleep. I looked over at Becker and seen that he was snoring his brains out! It's alright for some to get a good night sleep. I got up and went over to the fire to start making a new one as this one was nearly out and the second I started trying to light it I heard the sound of a creature and it was very close by. I went to Becker and started shaking "Becker get up there's an animal" I whispered to him but he only grunted and turned the other way "Becker" I said a little louder and shoved him.

He sat up and looked at me in shock "What?" He asked.

"There's an animal somewhere close by" I told him.

There was a big grunting noise and me and Becker backed into our little cave as much as we could and we put the fire out so we didn't draw attention to ourselves and then there was a loud roar which made me whimper like a child. Becker put his finger over his mouth telling me to be quiet and I nodded at him, he moved forward until he was looking over the edge then after a few moments he came back to me "Well it's defiantly coming this way" He whispered to me "And it's big" He added.

Whatever it was must have known that we were here because it stayed in the area walking around in circles trying to sniff us out. We knew we were going to have to move again because sooner or later it was going to realise where we were and there wasn't going to be anything that could stop it eating us if it wanted to. We packed everything we could as slowly and as quietly as we could "I'm going to go and see where we can go you stay here and finish packing" He told me and kissed me before he left without giving me a chance to say anything.

I had finished packing and there was still no sign of Becker anywhere but I hadn't heard any screaming or roaring or anything so I'm hoping that he was still alive and he was on his way back here right now with somewhere safe for us to go. I put one of the packs on my back and held another one in my hand ready to run when Becker came back then I heard an almighty roar coming from directly below me and part of me thought that it was Becker but there was no screaming or any human sound so it gave me hope.

There were footsteps coming towards me and I seen Becker coming but behind him where two men and one woman all armed with machine guns and they had ARC badges on but I didn't recognise them "Who are you?" I asked knowing that they wasn't from the ARC I worked at.

"We're soldiers from the ARC in 2035" One of them told me and I looked at them in shock "We were sent here to save two of ours and we watched them get eaten, we were about to retreat when we seen Captain Becker… a legend of course and you must be Jessica Parker" He said.

"We don't have to move the Allosaurs isn't after us it was after their two men that were eaten but because there was food here it's going to circle around for a while" Becker explained to me.

The three soldiers sat down with me and Becker "Becker's a legend?" I asked them.

"Of course. Captain Becker and yourself are very famous along with Matthew Anderson, Emily Merchant, Abby Maitland and Connor Temple and of course I can't forget Sir James Lester" The lady said "You stopped the world coming to an end, you defeated Helen" She added.

"Your from the future and you know about us so you must know what happens to me and Becker here, do we leave here or do we die here?" I asked.

The three soldiers looked at each other obviously not knowing how to answer which told me that they knew and by the looks on their faces me and Becker die here and never make it home "The past can always be changed" One of them said and I nodded standing up.

"I need to go for a walk somewhere" I said and started to leave.

Becker grabbed my arm "Let me come with you, I'll borrow one of the machine guns safety" He said.

I shook my head at him "No I want to be alone" I said and walked away.


	8. Anomaly

**Anomaly - Chapter 8 - Becker's POV**

After hearing that me and Jess were going to die here I watched as she started walking away into the distance and I knew that I should go with her to keep her safe but I also knew she wouldn't want me to be there with her, she said she wanted to be alone so II promised myself I would watch from up here to see what way she goes and I'll follow in a couple of minutes after she's calmed down slightly "Is it true? We die here?" I asked them.

"Yes sir it's true, on the eighty second day of you being missing Connor Temple opens another anomaly and a search team is sent through and both of your bodies are found" One of the men answered.

"How?" I asked.

"Sir you really…" The woman began but I cut her off.

"How?" I asked again but louder then before

"Jessica Parker died from drowning and you die at the hands of a raptor" She said.

"Well let me tell you that isn't going to happen! Do you know how many times I've beaten raptors, I'm not going to start losing to them now and I will definitely not die because of a raptor I promise you that" I told them. Something then clicked in my brain, Jess died from drowning and when she walked off I watched her walk towards the river "Jess doesn't die accidentally, she kills herself" I mumbled to myself

"Sorry sir?" One of the men asked me.

"We've got to go and get Jess she's going to kill herself" I said and started running in the direction Jess had gone, I could hear the other three running behind me. We got to the river but I couldn't see Jess anywhere but I found her clothes draped over the branch we use to dry our clothes "Jess!" I screamed but the water didn't move "Help me look for her she's in here somewhere" I told the others and they took off their guns and protective equipment which would drag them down and got into the water, I went into the water and put my head underwater to try and find her but the water was so murky I couldn't see anything so I used my hands, I put them out around me and started feeling around "Jessica!" I called out.

"Sir I've got her!" A voice said, I don't know who it was and I didn't care but I seen her being dragged out of the water so I raced over to her and kneeled down next to her "She's not breathing!" The same voice said. I didn't want to hear those words right now they were the last words I wanted to hear, one of the men put his jacket over her.

Suddenly I turned and I became the Captain again "I'm going to start CPR" I said and started doing the chest compressions "I'm going to need one of you to take over after the third set of air" I told them and breathed twice into Jess' mouth to get air into her lungs and bring her back to us.

I did my third set of breaths and the woman took over from me as I sat back and watched all of this unfold in front of me. I should have gone with her and ignored her when she said that she wanted to be on her own I should have ignored her! Why did I let her go? What the hell was wrong with me, we have stuck together since we been here why did I change that now? Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot "She's got a pulse!" The woman shouted and I breathed the biggest sigh of relief I have ever done in my life.

I carried Jess back up to our camp with the other three covering us and once there I put her in her sleeping bag and zipped it up and put the fire on to warm her up. I can't believe she would try and kill herself, why would she do that? Why would she leave me here on my own? Knowing she was going to die didn't she want to stay with me and spend her last hours, days or weeks here with me?

"Thank you" I said to the three soldiers "You know I still haven't got your names yet" I told them.

"I'm Jonathon Wickmore" One of the men said, he looked a little like me, tall, dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, well built.

"I'm Kevin Johnson" The other man said and he reminded me of Connor, tall, skinny, geeky looking but he looked like he can handle himself.

"And I'm Emma Thomas" The woman said.

"Well thank you, all of you for your help" I said.

"Give these to Jess" Emma said and she put her backpack on the floor and got out a spare set of clothes and I thanked her for.

"You can have these too" Jonathon said handing me his spare set of clothes.

"I really appreciate it" I said.

"Our anomaly is still open so we're going to head back, I hope when we do go back and we search you two it will say that you were saved from here and you both died really old and not here… I know we're not supposed to change the past or future but we don't want you two to die here" Emma said.

"Just before we go" Kevin said, he took off his back pack and handed it to me "Everything's in there you'll need to survive another month if you need it" He said.

The other two smiled at each other and took off their backpacks too and handed them to me, I shook Kevin and Jonathon's hand and hugged Emma, we said our goodbye's and they left.

I opened up one of the back packs and seen bottles of water, first aid kit, cookies, protein bars, dried fruit, pasta, a flask to heat up water, rope and I found a bar of chocolate hidden at the bottom of the bag… I'll let Jess have it when she wakes up.

I watched Jess as she slept and realised that even though I was stuck in an awful place there was no one I would like to be stuck with more then her, she made me smile everyday and she always seen the good in people and made the best out of every situation. Whenever I was complaining about us being here she would always remind me of how lucky we were to be here and seeing all of these creatures with our very own eyes and not reading it out of a book or seeing pictures on the internet. We could travel through time and see amazing things that no one will ever get to see and yes there is always the threat of us being killed by a dinosaur but not many people can see they've seen one in real life. Jess seemed to make everyone better people there was just something about her that made everyone see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I just can't believe that she tried to take her own life I never thought in a million years that Jess would try and take her own life it was just so opposite to the normal Jess who was bubbly, funny, sweet, caring, calm and brilliant and to know that she was in such a dark place here she tried to kill herself killed me. Maybe what Kevin, Jonathon and Emma said was true and I did die at the hands of a raptor.

If they wasn't here to help me fish Jess out of the river and she died then maybe I would have given myself gladly to the raptor or maybe I did try and fight and that one raptor was stronger then me I don't know but I am not going to let Jess die before we get out of here or until she's at least 90 years old whichever came first really, even if I died first I would get someone to look out for her and make sure that she didn't die I wouldn't let her die, I can't let her die. What sort of world will it be without Jess? It'll be a dim and colourless one I suspect.

"Becker?" Jess opened her eyes and sat up looking around confused, I smiled at her and tears instantly fell from her eyes so I shuffled over to her and hugged her and tried to comfort her "I'm sorry" She said.

"It's OK don't worry about it" I told her and rested me head on top of hers "Just don't ever scare me like that again" I said and placed a kiss on top of her head "We're going to be OK… we're going to make it out of here alive… I know we will" I said.

She pulled away from the hug and leaned her back against the rocks behind us and she stared out into the distance "Becker can you see that?" She asked me and I followed her eye sight and seen a glowing light "Anomaly?" She asked turning to face me. I stood up from my seat to see if I can get a better look and I seen that it was an anomaly "Well?" She asked.

"It's an anomaly!" I called out.

**Sorry it's short! There are going to be another 2 chapters to this story and then it will be finished and I will be uploading more stories. Hope you all had a good xmas and new year! x**


End file.
